My conversation with insomnia
by She-who-loves-fanfiction
Summary: Lily Evans is wide awake. At 3am. The day before my date to Hogsmeade with John Hamon (total dreamboat) and I can't sleep. Great. I hate insomnia. That said, who likes not being able to sleep and feeling lousy the next day.


**A/N: Please check out some of my other fanfictions on my profile if you like this one, and don't forget to R &R xxx  
** **This is in Lily's P.O.V, btw.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. I do own John Hamon and Angelina though, whoop-de-do. (Note the sarcasm.)**

Lily Evans is wide awake.  
At 3am.  
The day before my date to Hogsmeade with John Hamon (total dreamboat) and I can't sleep.  
Great.  
At least I'm not like Angelina, who would be stressing over the fact that she would have horrible bags under her eyes in the morning, so she couldn't wear purple eyeshadow as it wouldn't compliment it and...zzzz. I am honestly hoping Angelina will come down and talk to me; at least it would send me to sleep.  
I hate insomnia.  
That said, who likes not being able to sleep and feeling lousy the next day. _  
_

I'm curled up in an armchair by the fire, trying desperately to sleep, and failing. So far I have been scratched by Angelina's cat, burnt twice on the fire and lost the page in my book, and I can't be bothered to look through the book to find it. Pride and Prejudice will just have to wait.

Meanwhile, James Potter is attempting to creep down the stairs to the common room quietly and also failing desperately. He's not exactly being quiet; carrying a broomstick as big as me that keeps whacking into the wall, so at first I thought he was falling down the stairs! Not that I cared. At all.  
 **  
**I can hear him coming and get up and walk to the base of the stairs, hands on my hips, as he tip-toes slowly down the stairs, head facing the other way to make sure Sirius isn't following him, I guess. That boy does have strange dog-like tendencies, and one is sometimes just randomly following James. Stepping back, I hope that he will notice me and stop, but of course he doesn't and runs straight into me as he jumps off the last step, sending me falling to the floor.  
It's typical Potter... I swear he's blind, even with those stupid glasses of his. _  
_

He-whose-hair-looks-like-a-clothes-brush bends down to help me up, but I glare pointedly at his hand, and get up myself, frustrated.  
Why is he staring? Oh my gosh...I'm only wearing a long t-shirt. Grabbing my blanket from the sofa, I wrap it protectively around myself and wave a hand in front of his face, as his eyes are slightly glazed over. "Hello...Hair-like-a-Kneazle? Stop being a pervert!" He blinks slowly and smirks, making me blush. Damn teenage hormones! "Sorry, She-who-will-go-out-with-me. I was just admiring the view." I roll my eyes and start shoving him towards the portrait hole, ducking as his broomstick nearly hits me across the head. "Go on, Porcupine-head, go and fly, and get caught, and be expelled, and be homeless, and die alone. Have fun."  
He grins and turns around sharply, so I fall into his stomach. Straightening up, I smack him hard on the arm and look at him as he starts to speak. "Firstly, She-who-has-eyes-I-could-drown-in, I am not going to die alone, I am going to die with you. Secondly, what is a porcupine, and are they handsome?"

I snort very prettily, and answer him, as he has a genuinely confused look on his face.  
"Firstly, He-who-has-an-ego-bigger-than-Nebraska, please go ahead and drown in my eyes. It would be doing the world a favour. Secondly, a porcupine is like a bigger Kneazle but has a worse temper, and is less attractive than Sirius in the morning. (No offence, porcupines.)"

He laughs openly and plops his behind down on the sofa, dropping his broomstick on the red threadbare carpet in front of the fire and beckons to me, still smirking. I eye him suspiciously and edge over to him, sitting as far away from him as you can on a loveseat.  
"So what are you doing down here?" he says, fiddling with his glasses.  
"You interrupted my conversation with insomnia." I mumble, dead-pan.  
Shoving his glasses back on his face, he turns to me and smiles, pointing to my blanket.  
"I could kind of tell. You look exhausted."  
"Way to kill a girls' self-esteem, Potter." I scowl, and punch him on the shoulder to show that I'm joking. "Why are going for a fly at 3am?"

"I was tired, but Peter's snores sound like an elephant with sinusitis, and I wanted to get out.  
I assumed there would be no one in the common room, but you were, so now, I don't have to 'go and fly, and get caught, and be expelled, and be homeless, and die alone.' "  
"Oh, great. I now have the company of Big-head to help me sleep."  
"Chill, Miss-I-drive-James-up-the-wall, I know the perfect thing to help you sleep."  
"If this is going to be inappropriate, please warn me now so I can go and get my earplugs."  
"Not everything I say is based on my hormones as a teenage boy, Lily! Anyway, hot milk helps me sleep. We can go and get some, and pretend we heard a noise if we're caught, which we won't be."

I can't lie, this was a pretty good idea, but there was only one problem:  
"I'm sorry if this is a stupid question, but do you happen to know of anywhere we can magically get hot milk? Do you own a cow?"  
"No!" he growls, sounding exasperated. "We'll go to the kitchens."

Standing up, he stretches and grabs my hand, despite my protests. He drags me behind him, until I kick him hard in the shin. Yowling, he lets go, and I skip innocently in front of him, laughing quietly at the annoyed look on his face. "Lets go then, Boy-with-the-intellect-of-the-Giant-Squid. I thought you said we were going to the kitchens." Grumbling, he follows me until we get the portrait of the fruit bowl near the Hufflepuff common room.  
Tickling the pear, he pushes open the door and opens it for me, a proud look on his face. Sighing, I duck under his arm and walk into the spacious room, where two house elves are mending some sheets, in candlelight. When they see us, they instantly jump up and scurry towards us, big eyes shining.

"What can we get for you Master James, and his friend?" the smaller one squeaks and I watch as James ponders what to get. "I'll have a mug of hot milk, and some Pumpkin Pasties please. What do you want, Petal?" Rolling my eyes at the name, I smile at the house elves politely.  
"May I have a mug of hot milk too...and do you have any cookies?" I ask, a bit timidly, looking at James for support, but he nods reassuringly and grins.

We meander back to the common room with our basket of goodies, occasionally ducking in classrooms to avoid Peeves. Arriving in the common room, I set out all of our food, and watch as he settles down on the floor, leaving me to lay out on the love seat. Munching and sipping, we don't really talk, only watch the fire and relax in the flickering light. After a while, I must fall asleep, because the next thing I know, James has picked me up, and is walking up the girls' dorms stairs, quickly silencing and freezing the stairs to prevent the Caterwauling charm from waking everyone up. Laying me down on my bed, he casts a quick _Muffliato_ to stop the girls from hearing. He tucks me in and I mutter to him, suddenly exhausted.  
"Thank you James. For the food...and for cheering me up."

He leans down and whispers in my ear, and I feel tingles erupt from where his hot breath touches my neck. "Anytime Petal."  
Then he leans down and kisses my cheek, brushing the hair off my face and turns quickly, before leaving the room.  
Too stunned to comprehend what just happened, I snuggle underneath the covers. My cheek and forehead are tingling from when he touched me and I can't get the goofy smile off my face.

My last thought before I fall asleep is that I will have to cancel my date with John Hamon.

 **A/N: I just want to thank SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover, Sweta-hyd and HP head for the reviews, and for everyone who has reviewed on my other fanfics. Reviews really make my day!  
To answer your question, ****HP head, I love to write Jily one-shots, and will definitely continue to write them.**

 **She-who-loves-fanfiction x**


End file.
